Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an antenna-integrated wireless module including a wireless functional section provided with an RF circuit, and an antenna section provided with an antenna conductor, and also relates to a method for manufacturing the antenna-integrated wireless module.
Description of the Related Art
An antenna-integrated wireless module of the type illustrated in FIG. 25 has been proposed so far (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). In an antenna-integrated wireless module 500 illustrated in FIG. 25, a wireless functional section 502 including an RF circuit, which is formed by circuit components such as a base band IC, an RFIC, and a memory IC, is disposed in a region of a substrate 501 spanning from a portion on the one end side to a central portion. Furthermore, a cap-shaped metal case 503 is mounted to an upper surface of the substrate 501 in the region spanning from the portion on the one end side to the central portion in a state covering the surface mounted components that form the RF circuit.
A spiral antenna conductor 504a made of a helical line is disposed in a portion of the substrate 501 on the other end side, whereby an antenna section 504 is disposed in the other end side portion of the substrate 501. Moreover, a matching circuit 505 for establishing impedance matching between the wireless functional section 502 and the antenna section 504 is disposed in the other end side portion of the substrate 501. The wireless functional section 502 is connected, through the matching circuit 505, to a feeding point of the antenna conductor 504a in the antenna section 504.
Thus, because the wireless functional section 502 and the antenna section 504 are formed adjacent to each other in different regions of the substrate 501, influences upon the antenna section 504 can be suppressed, the influences being caused by the metal case 503 and a ground electrode pattern that is disposed inside the substrate 501 for shielding.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-188626 (Paragraphs 0009 to 0015, FIG. 1, etc.)